Der Humpkin 2: Bunny's Revenge
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: The last time Bunny saw Jack he had been dry humping things along the street, and the encounter had left him with a blue bow on his crotch. This time, Bunny gets his revenge. M/M, one shot.


**A/N**: this is once again another **Shanatic** induced one shot. if you need background go read my previous one shot Der Humpkin, which is technically the first part of this silly-ness.

Also I typed this on phone (never the fuck again) so excuse mistakes.

Im going back on vacation now.

* * *

Bunny decided it was payback time. Ever since that night he'd caught Jack flitting through Burgess dry humping things and shouting 'Der Humpkin' he'd just been _waiting_ for some way to pay the Frostbite back. It came in the way of, ironically, Sophie. Bunny had run into her on his way through Burgess, only going into the yard when the greyhound had gone into the house, and spent some quality time with one of the few Humans who had snuck into the Warren successfully. He sat there for what felt like hours playing with her, letting her curl up in his lap and doodle messily with crayons and adding to the picture when Sophie asked him too. Then she lurched from his lap, asking him to wait and she rushed into the house.

He chuckled, standing and straightening the fur along his chest that she had disturbed the path of. He knelt when she returned, flashing a piece of paper with a red A on it followed by a gold star.

"Gold star!" Sophie shouted excitedly, hopping around and saying "Hop, hop" as she did so.

Bunny stared at the gold star, smirking as an idea hit him. He shuffled Sophie into the house when her mother called for her and turned from the home with an evil glint to his eye. He was_definitely_ going to get that annoying Frostbite back now.

Jack, on the other hand, was lounging in his tree by the lake and let out a drawn out sigh. He had just finished another round of Der Humpkin followed by him dropping off snow to the area after slapping a bow to whatever thing he could find that was hilarious. He swore the best part of today was the business man who magically had a bow slapped to his forehead.

He chuckled again, twirling his staff in the air and feeling oddly proud of himself - even if Bunny _was _right and it _was_ fairly immature to be doing it. He shrugged; he was the Guardian of fun, after all, why couldn't he have some - even if it _was _immature.

He snorted out another quick laugh, relishing in the cold breeze that filtered by and beginning to nod off. He then heard the sure crunching of snow under someone's foot and he sat up, getting defensive when he didn't see anyone. He floated down to the ground, turning in sharp circles and ready for an attack should it happen. His back bumped against someone behind him and he yelped, struggling when arms locked around him before he relaxed as he saw the familiar gray fur of Bunny's arms followed by his cold nose nuzzling into the collar of his hoodie.

"Bunny! What's up?" Jack asked, sucking in a sharp breath when his paws snuck under his hoodie and began to caress his chest and stomach.

"Frostbite." Bunny replied behind him in a husky voice. "Ah don't s'ppose ya want another 'round like last time?"

Jack snickered. "Was it _that_ good?"

Bunny's response was to grip Jack around his middle and tug him back against his front, roling his hips forward and letting Jack feel his budding erection as it began to unsheath.

"Good enough ta merit a second go." Bunny murmured, nuzzling Jack's hair and taking in sharp inhales. He _swore_ this kid smelled amazing. "Got any bows on ya?"

Jack sighed dejectedly from in front of him before taking in a sharp breath, arching back againsy his front as his paw unlaced the front of Jack's pants and hedged under the hem to fondle him. "Just - hah - just ran out."

"Shame that." Bunny murmured, chuckling in triumph and realizing he'd come out ahead in this exchange.

It didn't take long for Bunny to have Jack naked and needy on the snow around his lake. The samn kid was a beaut, he smelled amazing and he made such amazing sounds that went so well with his animated face. It wasn't just a good screw, it was a good screw that went hand in hand with a hell of a show from a wonton lover who didn't expect much more than a good roll in the hay.

Could it turn into something more? Absolutely. Did either of them dare to push it that far? Not yet.

But then again these games of theirs were a good way to curb their ever competitive natures and had actually allowed for a true friendship to bud, as screwed up as that might seem.

Jack felt Bunny's paws wander along his body, seeming to be adorning it with much more careful touches and loving caresses than he normally did. He briefly wondered what was making Bunny so gentle this time, but shrugged it off. He began to lavish in the attention, moaning happily when he felt Bunny's paws, along with his licking and nipping mouth, lower along his abdomen. He arched off the snow on the ground, grappling Bunny'a head between hia hands and huffing out sharp breaths as Bunny engulfes him in his mouth, sucking on him lole a lollipop and making his lower abdomen tighten as an orgasm began to build there.

Bunny, in the mean time, had decided that if he waa going to do this then he waa going to do it right. Sophie had given him a grade A idea, and he was going to follow through with it - at least until he couldn't fight his instincts anymore. As it stood he was doing fairly well keeping himself at bay and letting his intellectual side filter through as he brought Jack close to orgasm. He lifted from Jack's length and gave it one last longing lick before he flipped the Frostbite over onto all fours and immediately ran his paws over his porcelain ass as it shook in anticipation.

Jack, at first, had been anxious whenever Bunny had flipped him onto all fours and leveres his ass into the air - but now he knew what was coming and could never seem to kill the anticipation that went along with Bunny prepping him, followed by those painful moments of adjustment before the pleasure shot through him. As it was Bunny's cold nose nuzzled the crest of his ass cheeks, trailing that cold nose downward and parting his cheeks. Jack suckedIin a sharp breath and Bunny's warm tongue licked out, followed by it pushing into him.

It was a new sensation for Jack, usually Bunny relies on lube. However that warm tongue inside his normally room temperature body had Jack seizing briefly as he fought back his release from that unbearable pleasure that had shot through him. He moaned and groaned headily as Bunny's tongue laved him with affection before he withdrew. Then Jack turned his head and gazed towards Bunny with lust lidded eyes.

Bunny smirked at that look, loving his reaction to him tongue fucking him for the first time and then grabbing out the small bottle of lube and popping the lid up. He slathered it onto his member and readied at Jack's entrance, pushing in gently and moaning as Jack returned that thrust by pushing back against Bunny, wriggling his hips.

"Well, that's new." Jack muttered huskily. "Not nearly as - hah- painful."

Bunny leaned over Jack and nuzzled right behind his ear, his own ears pricking forward as Jack let out a guttral moan that had Bunny shivering and thrusting quickly into him, his animal side peeking out for just a moment before he reigned it back in. He jusrt needed a few more minutes of lavishing Jack with attention before he set away to pounding into the kid and teaching him just who was boss in these fleeting moments.

"Glad-" Bunny grunted, thrusting into Jack and making him whimper a cry out as he hit that sweet spot, "ya liked it, mate."

Jack's fingers clawed into the snow and his back arched, loving the care in Bunny's touch. It was so absurdly not him that Jack briefly wondered if someone had knocked him in the head with his own boomerang. His thoughts were jerked from there as he once again let out a light scream as Bunny began to repetitively hit his prostrate. He cried out, arching as Bunny's tempo picked up and he felt Bunny's animal side seep back into their intense session of sex. He missed the gentle touches and the loving caresses, but at the same time there waa just something primal and statisfying about Bunny when he laid into him with that bestial side.

Bunny felt his animal side peek forth, unable to stop it any longer. His pace picked up and he thrust into Jack with unforgiving force. He panted roughly, grunted with each thrust and shuddered each time Jack screamed his name - his real name, might he add. He relished in the feel of Jack, the sounds he made and the sight below him as Jack found his release. Bunny wasn't too far behind, pounding into the Frost Sprite and feeling his lower abdomen tighten and coil in anticipation for his release. He found it with a roar aa Jack'a shuddering body below him let out an exhausted moan that told Bunny it had been a satisfying session.

He came down from his orgasm after releasing into Jack, chuckling happily with a good romp and nuzzling Jack's ear again, making him laugh. Jack turned into that nuzzle and laid a light kiss on the bridge of Bunny's nose.

"Well, that was exciting." Jack replied as Bunny pushed up from him, withdrawing and then helping Jack gather his clothes.

"Would ya say Ah got an A?" Bunny asked.

"More like an A+." Jack sniggered as he tugged on his hoodie after having yanked on his pants.

"That's good ta know." Bunny replied as he dug around in his bandolier to produce a giant golden star. He turnes Jack around, slapping the golden star to his ass and taking a moment to admire the way it looked as it covered a quarter of Jack's pert ass. "That means it gets a gold star."

Bunny snickered as Jack balked. Before Jack could freeze his ears Bunny tapped his foot on the grouns and disappeared into one of his tunnels hearing Jack shout:

"Aster! Get back here you overgrown Kangaroo!"

Fin.


End file.
